A fit Peter Griffin family Guy spoof
by Seriphim
Summary: Peter Griffin wanted to not die of a heart attack and to get fit. But he became obsessed with diet and exercise. He eventually lost his job. So Peter's wife Lois replaces his vitamin pills with weight gain and apitite icreasing pills.


A Thin Peter Griffin

_**A Fit Peter Griffin**_

By: Seriphim

Take off of Family Guy

This is the episode when peter doesn't just get liposuction and plastic surgery but decides to get fit and healthy. This is in a play format with narrators and characters.

Characters Are:

Peter, Lois, Meg, Brian, Stewie, Chris

(The theme song plays)

**Lois**: It seems today, that all you see, is violence in movies, and sex on T.V.

**Peter**: But where are those good old fashion values...

**All**: On which we used to rely?! Lucky there's a family guy! Lucky there's a man who, positively can do, all the things that make us...

Stewie: Laugh and cry!

**All**: **HE****'S A FAMILY GUUUUUUUYYY!!**

_**At the griffin household in the evening In the Living room**_

**Peter: **Hey Lois I'm going to go watch some T.V.

**Lois: **Ok sweety just don't sit there all day.

**Peter: **I won't.

_Peter turns on the T.V., the nature channel is monotonously describing a rare pink spotted butterfly._

**Peter: **(While looking through the channels) Boring! Lame! Boring! Wait what's this

_A health add pops up_

**T.V. announcer: **(In an enthusiastic voice)Hiya folks, let me ask you a personal question.

**Peter: **A, ok.

**T.V. announcer: **Are you Fat?

**Peter: **Yes.

**T.V. announcer: **Do you have high blood pressure?

**Peter: **Yes.

**T.V. announcer: **Do you eat fatty unhealthy foods?

**Peter: **Yes!

**T.V. announcer: **Then you might be at risk of a heart attack or sesure!

**Peter: **Oh gosh!

**T.V. announcer: **That's right and you could die!

**Peter: **What would Lois do with out me?

_A picture of Lois on the street pops into his head_

**T.V. announcer: **One way you can prevent this from happening to you is going outside to run and exercise!

**Peter: **I'll do it!!

**T.V. announcer: **Get up now and go exercise!

**Peter: **Yes!!

_Peter turns off the T.V. and runs out the door_

___**At The griffin household 5:00 am, Peter is in bed**_

_Peters alarm blares at 5 o'clock in the morning_

**Peter: **(Muttering) Just 15 more minutes' mommy I'm tired.

**Peter: **Huh (bolting upright and scrambling out of bed) I almost forgot.

**Lois: **Peter what are you doing go back to bed.

**Peter: **No Lois I've decided to turn my life around I'm starting a new me. I've had it with being fat I'm going to diet and exercise.

**Lois:** (Laughing Histerically) You… Peter… diet… and exercise…, stop dreaming and go back to bed.

**Peter: **No Lois I have to do this. I'm going jogging!

_**On the road, peters in a jogging suit**_

**Peter: **(Breathing Hard, huffing and Puffing)Oh my god this is hard, I think I'll take a break.

**Peter's conscience: **Wait I must keep going. (Peter starts running faster)

_**At the griffin household 7:00 am (coming in the door)**_

**Lois: **Where have you been Peter I've been worried sick.

**Peter: **(Gasping) I just went for a run.

**Lois: **You actually ran. Peter I'm proud of you.

**Peter: **Well now its time for breakfast!

**Lois: **Peter you'll gain all the weight back and that run will be useless.

**Peter: **Don't worry I've bought diet food, measuring cups, protein shakes, and everything.

**Lois: **So you are really serious about losing weight?

**Peter: **Yep I saw an add about heart attacks and what leads up to them and I have a lot of the causes.

**Lois: **Peter this is great I'm very happy that you see the good in exercise.

**Peter: **(In the kitchen starting to measure and eat his Breakfast) I know it just finally hit me.

_A Football smacks Peter in the head, it had bounced off the bottom step_

**Chris: **sorry dad I accidentally dropped it down the stairs

**Peter:** (staring at the football with interest) Chris why don't we go play catch outside and get some exercise.

**Chris: **Ok sure Dad.

_Peter and Chris hurry outside and start playing_

**Lois: (**Yelling out the window) Peter wont you miss work.

**Peter: **Work shmork I'm spending time with my son and stopping myself from dieing of a heart attack. That's way more important.

**Lois:** (Groans)

_**At the gym**_

(Peter is lifting small dumb bells next to a muscle head)

**Peter: **How are you curling 100 pound dumb bells?

**Muscle Head: **I work out five times a week to keep me fit and to build muscle, the women love muscle.

**Peter: **The women love muscle ay?

(Peter envisions himself with Lois in a passionate way)

**Muscle Head: **It's a lot of hard work but it's all worth it.

**Peter: **(thoughtfully) Is that so?

(As we drift off to the next scene)

(Music starts soft and gets louder as the scenes go on then fades away at the end during the next scene)

**Lots of different scenes play with Peter exercising, measuring food, lifting weights, standing on a scale, and then he goes to bed and repeats this process several more times except each time with more weight he's lifting or running faster and he is slowly losing weight and gaining muscle. Finally the scenes stop and he is standing on the scale and cheering. He looks ripped and healthy.**

_**In Peters bedroom with Lois**_

**Lois: **Peter I see you've really taken this seriously and I'm very proud of you.

**Peter: **Yep I know I'm fit and will never fall to a heart attack.

**Lois: **(Turns down the lights and begins to giggle) Peter you know what this means!

**Peter: **(Giggling) hah hah hah hah!

_Peter and Lois start kissing and we switch to a different scene_

_**Intermission (The rest will be put on as soon as I finish it)**_


End file.
